


We're in this together

by crazed_peanut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, but he's okay, dan has emetophobia, mentions of vomit, parent!phan, so don't read if you're scared, their baby gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazed_peanut/pseuds/crazed_peanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have a baby son, who gets sick one night and Phil has to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're in this together

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can't write not- established relationship. Also I suck at titles, but what's new.
> 
> The events and the characters in the story are a figment of my imagination.

Joseph was almost 4 months old now, and for 4 months his nursery had been mostly used as a changing station and nappy storage unit. The co sleeper had been put on Dan’s side of the couple’s bed and sometimes Phil would get annoyed he had to walk all around to the other side to tend for their son in the middle of the night.

Right now though, at 2:43, the co-sleeper was empty and Phil was making good use of the spacious nursery. He’d retreated to the other room, because Joseph would not stop crying and Phil wanted his husband to get at least 2 uninterrupted hours of sleep. It had been 40 minutes and usually by this point the baby would have quieted down, but for whatever reason, he kept crying with consistent intensity. Phil had resorted to pacing around the nursery after nappies had been changed and all the lullabies were sung. Now he was worried a bit. He was aware how the little body in his arms radiated more heat than it usually did and how it occasionally shook- whether from the sobs or from the high temperature, Phil didn’t know.

“We should do something about that fever, duckling.” he started talking, more to calm himself down. “Tell you what, if it doesn’t get better in the next 10 minutes, we’re going to have a nice bath to cool you off, does that sound okay? Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

Joseph managed to take all of 3 sips of water from the bottle Phil was holding before he broke down again. His head was on his father’s shoulder, his arms almost limp beside his tiny body. Phil ran his hand up and down the baby’s back when he felt a wet patch growing on his shirt where Joseph’s head was resting.

“Oh, duckling, did you vomit? Good thing it was on me and not your Daddy.” Crying turned into full on screaming and Phil could only imagine how scary it was for a tiny human to experience that.

Phil took off his shirt and flung a fresh cloth over his shoulder. Just as he turned to go to the bathroom, he saw Dan standing at the doorway, rubbing his still sleepy eyes.

“What’s going on, Phil? He’s crying pretty badly, is that why you’re here and not in the bedroom?” Dan asked.

“He’s been inconsolable for the past hour. I think he’s running a fever, he’s quite hot.”

“Here, let me take over.” Dan took a few steps into the room and stretched his hands towards the baby, but his husband shook his head no. “Phil?”

“He vomited, Dan.”

“Oh. Oh… God, is he okay? I mean, can you do something, is he going to do it again?” Dan was starting to panic and that was the last thing they all needed at 3 in the morning. Phil was reluctant to even tell Dan that much, seeing as he had a phobia of puke. He got anxious and scared when people vomited around him and he was helpless, even when it came to his own child.

 “He’s going to be okay, honey, why don’t you go back to our room?” Phil gently suggested.

“I… yeah, that’s probably for the best. Sorry I can’t help much.”

“It’s fine, I know you can’t control it.” By the time Phil got to the last words Dan was already out of the room.

“Right, duckling, you’re scared and now your daddy’s scared too, but Papa’s going to make it all better, okay?”

Phil striped the tiny baby out of its clothes and ran him a bath. They weren’t the kind of parents to call the doctor over every little thing. Their mothers offered more than helpful advice and Phil had learned that running the baby a cool bath is a better option than going straight to medicine. By the end of it, Joseph had fallen asleep, probably spent after all the crying. He didn’t feel warm anymore, even after Phil had dressed him, so they both went back to the bedroom.

Dan was sitting propped up against the headboard, concentrating hard on something on his phone, but put it away as soon as Phil placed their baby in the co sleeper. Dan covered the small body with a blanket and ran his hand on his husband’s back, who’d sat down on the bed next to him. It was a “thank you” and “I’m sorry” and “I love you” all at once and Phil appreciated it. Dan tugged on his shoulder gently and scooted over, opening his arms for Phil to lay own. It was silent for a while, but Phil had reached that point of exhaustion where he couldn’t even fall asleep, whilst Dan was slipping in and out of consciousness himself. He became alert when Phil stirred around in his arms to face him and placed a kiss on Phil’s forehead.

“I think he tired himself out with crying.” Phil spoke quietly, the last thing they both needed right now was for Joseph to wake up again. “I think he’s okay now though, after he cooled off.”

“Did he… you know, again?” Dan asked tentatively.

“No, just that one time.” Phil answered and exhaustion radiated from his voice.

“You should try and sleep some, I’ll take the next two feedings.”

“Will you really?”

“Of course, Philly, you just get some rest.”

Phil managed a faint “thank you” before drifting off.

 

Phil woke after what felt like minutes, but the sunlight illuminating the room suggested otherwise. A quick glance at his phone told him it was almost 8:30 and he panicked that he’d overslept before remembering Dan’s promise from earlier in the morning. The warmth of the covers was tempting and Phil briefly considered falling back asleep, because God knows he needed it, but ultimately his father and husband instincts kicked in and he pushed himself out of bed.

 He found Dan sat on the floor of their lounge and Joseph happily kicking away on a baby play mat beside him. It was endearing and Phil was struck with the realization “Oh my God, I am a family man” all over again. It was a tingling wave of love, pride and a little anxiety, which momentarily paralyzed him and then tugged the corners of his mouth into a large smile. See, none of this was glamorous. Dan’s head of hair was completely disheveled as if he hadn’t brushed it ever and Phil was sure the pajama pants his husband was wearing hadn’t been washed in over a week. There was an explosion of baby toys everywhere, it vaguely smelled like poop, there was no breakfast waiting for him and Phil wouldn’t have it any other way.

Dan sensed a presence behind him and turned around.

“Hey you. Did you sleep well?”

Phil kissed the top of his head and sat down next to him. “Yeah, I really needed that, thanks.”

“That’s alright. I didn’t properly thank you last night for taking care of our son, and of me.”

“You don’t have to, I was just doing my part.”

“I couldn’t stop feeling like shit this morning though, I’m so sorry I couldn’t step in.”

“No, Dan, come on. We planned for this, remember? We were prepared.”

“I know, I just…”

Phil cut him off “None of that, okay? I know you can’t help it, I knew it before, and still chose to have a child with you. It’s okay. Now forget about this, kiss me and let me make us some coffee.”

“Thanks, Phil, I love you.”

“Love you too.” Phil stood up to head for the kitchen and almost as an afterthought added “You’re still changing all the poopy diapers today!”

    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Writing phanfics is my coping mechanism, so I'll keep posting them even if they're not good or original.  
> Please stop by in the comments and hit the kudos if you like this!  
> Also, check out my other works here, since I don't have a tumblr!  
>  Not mentioned in the fic, but this isn't mpreg, the child is biologically Phil's and they used a surrogate.  
> 


End file.
